A Girl Who Fell In Love With A Boy
by Winny.-.13
Summary: Rose Weasley, Scorpious Malfoy, and Albus Potters lives at Hogwarts. All seven years (hopefully)
1. Chapter 1

**_HELLO WORLD my name is Winny I will be your writer for this evening. I sadly do not own any of the harry potter places or names, those all belong to the wonderful j. but I will be barrowing them for the time being. I have always love rose/Scorpius/albus but for some reason I decided to wait until there's less than a month for the play to come out as a book to write my fanfic. woops. well I hope you all enjoy yourselves. please leave me any questions comments and concerns and I'm sorry for my editing errors._**

Rose Weasley stepped onto the carriage of the train. Albus's arm skimmed across Roses as he came up next to her.

"Are you scared?", he asked her. She slowly turned her head, making sure that she would hit him when her curly auburn hair.

"Yah, a little." Her eyes twinkled with wonder and excitement but when she said that, her eyes became alarmed, but her smile never faded.

Rose wanted to find the other first years and make friends before there was prejudice between houses. After four minutes she convinced Albus to join her. They informed his brother, James, that they would not be sitting with him and the rest of the Weasley/Potter family.

Rose dragged Al through the carriages until they reached the front of the train. Dozens of first years sat in compartments. Some where so full that people were sitting on the floor. They kept walking and every time they found one with enough space, the occupants would tell them it's full or there's other people just changing into their robes.

They thought there would never be enough room for them until they found the first compartment.

There was only one person in there. He was sitting with his legs crossed and his back against the window. He was reading a book, but Rose couldn't tell what it was or who he was, that is until she stepped into the compartment. That's when Albus took over.

"Hello," Albus said to the boy staring at them in wonder, " I'm Albus Potter." Albus stuck out his hand and the blond boy took it and shook it back. "But you can call me Al if you'd like. And this," he said as he pushed rose in front of himself, "is Rose Weasley, my cousin."

This time the boy put out his hand it stayed there for a few seconds before rose took it in here. She was staring him down and he look terrified. Then the boy put his chin up as he replied to Albus,"I'm Scorpius Malfoy. It's nice to meet you both"

"Pleasure," said Rose, still glaring at him. "If you would excuse my cousin and me for one moment"

Albus took rose by the arm and pulled her out of the compartment and slid the door shut. He looked at her straight in the eyes and said, "Rose what in the name of Godric Gryffindor are you doing."

"He's a malfoy Al. He can't be trusted."

"Oh ya who told you that? Your father? I thought you wanted to get to know people before you can judge them on your house or name? What happened to that rose?"

Rose stared at him and then looked to shoes as he face blushed red of guilt. "I guess we can sit and get to know him"

"Yes," replied albus," this is the Rosie I know."

Rose glared at him, " It's just Rose." and she opened up the compartment and looked to Scorpius. "Good news Mal-uh I mean Scorpius. We have decided to keep you company."

Scorpius didn't know what to say. He could hear them bickering out in the hall, but he only caught a few words. He heard something about malfoys, don't trust, father, and get to know. They had obviously been fighting over whether to trust him. It seemed that whoever was fighting for him won. And he bet all his money that it was Albus.

"So Scorp, can I call you scorp? What are you reading?"

"Hogwarts: a history, revised."

"Really," beamed Rose," that's one of my favorite books did you know that my…" "Your mother wrote the intro to the revision after the war and helped update it yes. It's one of my prized possessions. She makes everything seem like a fairy tail how everything ends with a happy ending. I find it fascinating. All the secrets that your parents knew about hogwarts and no one else did, and then they decided to share it with everyone." he smiled as he talked his mind going to somewhere else and forgetting that he was talking to anyone for a second. Then he went back into the real world.

"Sorry,"said Scorpius to the confused duo. "I really like reading. Too much I think."

"Well then," chuckled Albus,"I think you and To have something in common." rose blushed at this and looked out the window. Albus continued on, " What house would you like to be in Scorpius?"

"Oh- um… well you see my father would prefer if I got into slytherin, you know, because it's my family house. But I think I would fit in better with the Ravenclaws."

"If i'm not mistaken rose here is having the same dilemma as you."

"Me?" snapped Rose, "I think you are too." she turned her head to scorpius," you see here Al here is afraid of being in Slytherin because he's too sly and he doesn't want to disappoint his dad if he doesn't get into gryffindor. But we all know that daddy Harry will be happy as long as lil' Albie here is happy." she said as she pinched his cheeks.

"Okay yes that's kinda true but rose is afraid of not getting into Gryffindor because all of our family is in it and everyone expects her to be too. Plus her father told her he would disown her if she got into any other house than Gryffindor." replied albus in a snotty tone.

"Your such a prat!" snapped rose to albus. She got up and stormed to the door and opened it then she turned around. In a sweet voice she said over to albus "I'm going to change into my robes. I suggest you do too, for I believe we will be at Hogsmeade soon." with that she stuck her tongue out at albus and left.

"Girls." said Albus as he rolled his eyes.

"Well," said Scorpius, "can you blame em'."


	2. Chapter 2

_**OH MY GOODNESS THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! AND WHOEVER ADDED ME TO A COMMUNITY I JUST FEEL SO HONOURED THANK YOU! Here is chapter two for all you fanboys/girls out there. Thank you for reading this I really appreciate it. As always there are mistakes because I'm a terrible editor. Please let me know if you have any questions, comments or concerns by either reviewing or PMing me. again Thank you!**_

It took Rose thirteen seconds to realise that she was already in her robes. She decided to find the bathrooms anyways. she spent the rest of her time passing up and down the aisles of the train. Should she listen to her father's words. Ron Weasley certainly had a grudge on the malfoys, but scorpius didn't seem that bad.

Or was scorpius just trying to get her and al to trust him? He certainly seemed to open especially to Al. But he seemed very nervous. Was he plotting something?

"Of course he's not not Rosie." she said outloud to herself and smacked her head.

"Are you okay?" asked a familiar voice. Rose turned to see the worried face of Alice Longbottom. Alice had a this face but was plump. Her dirty blonde hair was swaying in a high ponytail.

"Yah, um.. Well you see here Alice. I- I can trust you right?'

"Of course you can Rosie! Oops. Sorry, Rose."

Rose laughed off the girl's mistake of calling her by the nickname. "So, my father told me to stay away from someone because he doesn't like his family. But he is so open and i'm afraid that it might just be a trick, that he's not really this nice person."

"Be optimistic Rose. Have faith that Scorpius really is a nice person. Give him a chance. And who knows, maybe you will find out tonight if he is bad after all." responded gingerly.

"Thanks so much Al… wait I didn't say it was Malfoy?!"

"Goodbye Rose," said Alice, giggling. "See ya' at the sorting."

XxXx

As soon as Rose left the compartment, Scorpius realised that rose was already wearing her robes. _Maby she just wanted to get some fresh air away from her cousin,_ he thought to himself. But he knew she really did it to get away from him. The Malfoy. The pureblood death eater-in-training. He hated his family for the things they did in the past, before he was born, but they were different now. He just wanted a fresh start. He wanted to be muggle born so know one would know him and no one would have any expectations of him.

Across from him Albus was having very similar thoughts.

Albus wished that his parents weren't great war heros and that his dad wasn't the famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Everyone even his family has the expectation that he will be all high and mighty like his dad. Then he realised Scorpius was there. His family where death eaters. If he got into Slytherin everyone would be afraid of him and think his family still worshiped Voldemort. If he wasn't he would break the family tradition and people might bully him because he is different than the rest of his relatives.

Albus finally spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "Hey Scorpius, do you want to go find my family with me? They brought along exploding snap and bet we can fit in. we can find Rose on the way there."

"Are you sure you want me to come along? I know our families don't get along too well."

"Of course, you're my new friend. My cousins and brother will be delighted to meet you. But be cautious, they are very slight of hand and love pranks and since we are first years, we might be in the line of fire." Albus grinned mischievously at Scorpius.

Scorp raised his eyebrows in disbelief of what the boy just said. He was his friend. Never had Scorpius felt as happy as he did now. No One had ever wanted to be Scorpious friend except for a few annoying pureblood ferrets, and never had he ever expected his first friend to be a Potter.

Albus and scorpius gathered their possessions that they had with them in the compartment and made their way to the back of the train to Al's family. Somewhere along the car's Scorpius accidently bumped into a blond girl who looked around his age. He turned his head around to apologize, and then he fell to the ground. Rose had toppled on top of his body.

"Watch where you're going Scorpius," she said profusely as she got off of his body.

"I-i'm sorry Rose I didn't mean -" Albus cut him off

" We are going to go visit the rest of the family, possibly play a few rounds of exploding snap" Al said Rose with a smirk. He knew that she could never resist a game of exploding snap. And with no further discussion Rose was pulling the boys towards the compartment that there family was in.

At first the weasley/potter clan was surprised at whom the two first years had befriended, but afterwards they were quite accepting of scorpius. It had seemed to all the kids that they had arrived at the Hogsmeade station too fast. Soon the trio were being greeted by Hagrid and he was leading them to the boats that took them to Hogwarts. All three of them were mesmerized by the majestic castle. After what seemed like several minutes, them and all the other first years were making their way to the great hall.

Professor Longbottom was waiting for them all at the humongous door and was ready to give the usual speech about the sorting ceremony. Rose was almost certain she knew the speech by heart because she would always persuade Nevil to tell her it her every time she saw him.

Once we was done talking about the four housed and house points professor Longbottom led all of the first years into the great hall, all of the other students eyes were on them.

"When I call your name," said the professor, "you will sit on the stool and I will place the hat on your head, and you will be sorted"

Then the hat began to sing.

 _"I may be ugly, I might be vane,_

 _But but with your opinion my answer may change,_

 _Four separate houses, one will and might,_

 _All of you will unite,_

 _For i am the sorting hat,_

 _And i know everything._

 _You may be in hufflepuff where all are kind,_

 _Where love and loyalty are much more combined._

 _Then there's ravenclaw, shroud in blue,_

 _There intelligence and knowledge make their choices true._

 _Or you could be a Slytherin full of might,_

 _They are cunning, and not only in the dead of night._

 _And last the Gryffindors with courage of a lion,_

 _Their family and friends are what's most important to them._

 _Pick and choose, you just might,_

 _But this will change the rest of your life._

 _But I have last say,_

 _Just this one time."_

And with that the hat went silent. And professor longbottom opened up a scroll and began reading off names. "Alan, Henry"

"Hufflepuff!" screamed the hat.

It continued like this for some time. Some houses where shouted imately some where after a minute or so.

Alazaskas, Lidia - Slytherin

Boaman, Zander- Gryffindor

Boans, Samantha- Hufflepuff

Clearwater, Amanda- Slytherin

Clementine, Malina- Slytherin

Davies, Emrys- Ravenclaw

"Potter, Albus" shouted Nevil, who smiled at the boy.

Al was shaking as he walked up to the stool and the professor put the hat on his head.

 _Another Potter I see,_ said the voice of the hat in his head, _you are definitely brave like your brother and father, although you lack the courage. You are not as smart as you pretend to be. And you definitely lack truth. But you are cunning, just like the rest of your family. Oh, I see. You wouldn't mind being in either Slytherin or Gryffindor. You're just aren't brave enough to tell them, or to tell me to let you be in Gryffindor like the rest of your family. Well then that settles it._

"SLYTHERIN!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_HELLO AGAIN MY BEAUTIFUL READERS! I have been thinking about changing my profile name to H. , tell me what you think! should I keep it how it is or change it? and also I would love to know about your thoughts on my story! I'm kinda iffy on this chapter because of some reasons, but I hope that you like it. Please let me know any of your questions, comments, or concerns in the reviews or pm me! P.S. I sadly do not own Harry potter, I am simply barrowing J.K. Rowling's charters and placing them into different situations. Happy Reading!_**

At first no one clapped except Scorpius and Rose. Then James, Fred, Dominique and the rest of the Weasley/Potter clan fallowed. Then everyone did as Albus walked over to the Slytherin table. Once Al was seated the sorting continued. Several more names were called. three Gryffindors, one Slytherin, a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

"Malfoy, Scorpius" called up Professor Longbottom, eyeing the boy suspiciously, wondering if he was anything like his father. Scorpius cautiously strutted over to the stool with his head held high. Nevil Longbottom slid the giant hat onto Scorpius pointy face. Scorpius's eyes and the bridge of his nose were immediately covered by the hat.

 _Oooh a Malfoy, I was wondering when i'd be getting another one you._ Whispered the hat into his head. _But you are interesting. Different than the rest of your ancestors. You don't want to disappoint them by not taking on Slytherin house eh? But you aren't cunning or predigest against people are you? No? Ah, but you have brains. And a lot of them. Ravenclaw would suit you well, and isn't that the house that you prefer?_

 _"Yes"_

 _Well I have made my decision. Have you made yours? I should hope so._

 _"Yes"_

 _"_ RAVENCLAW!"

The Slytherins jaws dropped. Everyone's jaw dropped. More than when Albus was sorted into Slytherin. No one would a pureblood Malfoy to be sorted into any other house other than Slytherin. but then again Scorpius had spent a lot of time under the hat. Around five minutes? It was hard to keep track.

Rose was second to last to be sorted, with Seth Zabini last after her. Rose couldn't keep still and then her name was called.

 _Another weasley._ said the hat, _I swear the lot of you breed like cockroaches. Now lets see. No. You are very immoral , but just when using sarcasm or when sticking up for yourself and people close to you . Ah, but you don't necessarily stick up for others do you?_

 _"No sir,"_ she mentally said to the hat _._

 _And why might that be? You're too afraid. well you're lucky you inherited your mother's brains, otherwise I would've sorted you into Hufflepuff._

"RAVENCLAW!"

Somehow, even though they were in diffrent houses, Albus and Scorpius could hardly be found separated. If they didn't have the same classes Scorp would stick to Rose, but she would always have malicious comments towards scorpius.

"Scorpius you git! Your stiring it clockwise, the recipe says counterclockwise!"

"No look at the clock on the wall. this is counter clockwise."

"Scorpius you're looking at it backwards"

"No I am not Rose I'm-" at that the substance in the cauldron began to bubble, and professor slughorn rushed over.

"You two," he said "how many time did you stir it?"

Both Rose and Scorpius had stop keeping track once they started bickering.

"You didn't count did you?" said Slughorn with a sigh. "Well you might want to stand back. If mixed too much the potion is known to explode and froze everything it touches." and as if on que the yellow green mixture exploded and froze their papers and left Rose's cauldron shattered by the low temperature.

"Well then," said professor slughorn, "Perhaps we ought to use 's cauldron this time. And may I express extreme caution and to follow the directions.

"yessir" replied Rose and Scorp immediately at the same time, as if practiced.

"Good, now get along. Try again."

And with that they were back at making there potion.

Albus would always found stories of these amusing, and he heard them quite often. In return Albus came back with dozens of hilarious stories about rose from over christmas break.

"And then, milk spewed out her nose," Albus chuckled between bite of his eggs,"and that's not the best part, the frosties did too!"

"You're kidding!" beamed scorpius.

"No I swear it happened we even-" Rose cut Al off

"You even what?"

"Oh it's nothing… Nosie Rosie," He and Scorpius laughed at the pet name he made her. Roses skin turned red up to the tips of her hears.

"I'm so sorry, I must apologize for dearest Al here for calling you that… Nosie Rosie." said Scorpius with a smirk.

With that Rose smacked him on the back of his head. "What?", said scorpius,"was it something I said?" he yelled out to Rose who was walking away from them. Albus gave Scorpius a high five.

"And that, my friend, was bloody brilliant."

Albus and Scorp continued to call her this.

Scorpius could tell it was rose for three reasons.

She was in the library.

She had bushy and curly red hair.

She was reading all by herself.

Scorpius dropped his books next to roses. She looked at the books first, then to there owner. " is anyone sitting here?" asked scorpius.

Rose shook her head. Then scorpius moved his books over and plopped his arse on the table.

"How are you?"

"Studying," she mumbled

"Oh come on Rosie, there's one week left of classes, come out and have some fun."

"Oh so I just Rosie now?"

"Would you prefer me to call you nosie rosie?" Rose gave Scorpius a death stare at his comment. "You know, it could also apply to the fact that your nose is always in a book. So please, come have some fun with me and I will never call you that name again."

"How do you pronounce this word Scorpius?" said Rose as she pointed to the book.

"Lou-p h-ol, loophole."

"There now we did something fun together, reading"

"Rose, please i'm serious."

"No your Hyperion. James is Sirius." Rose got up and slammed her book, picked it up and started leaving.

"Rose? Where are you going."

"Where ever you and Albus aren't."

Rose wouldn't talk to either Albus and/or Scorpius for the next week. She wouldn't even look at them. But then, on the way back home she was cornered.

Rose sat alone in the compartment wearing a blue and bronze sweater and was reading a muggle book called ' _Highly Illogical Behavior'_. She had put a silencing charm on her compartment so she wouldn't hear anything, and for some reason that also applied to the opening of her compartment door.

"Hi", Scorpius barely breathed into her ear, and she screamed her lungs out, violently threw the book at scorpius head and drew her wand.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" she screamed at the two boys.

Albus threw his hands up. "I did nothing I swear, this was all Scorpius idea, he just dragged me along because he said that I needed to apologise too."

"A-Apologise?" Rose questioned.

"Yea, that _was_ the plan" Said scorpius, rubbing his head here the book hit him. "Really Rosie did you have to have a hard back?"

"It's just rose. And yes. It did."

"Anyways, look, Rose, WeAreVerySorryAboutTheHoleTeasingYouAndStuffAndWewhereHopingThatYouWouldForgiveUsAndTalkToUsAgain. Please" Scorpius rushed out.

"Of course I would scorpius." she said as she gave him an awkward hug. "But i'm not so sure about him." she continued, pointing to Albus.

"I will buy you anything you want from the trolley for our next six years at Hogwarts." he said with his eyes opened with fear.

Rose stuck out her hand and Albus hastily shook it. "Deal," she said.

"Mom ,Dad, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione," said Albus

"We would like you to meet our best friend," continued Rose

Scorpius came out from between them. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Hello Mr. and Mrs Potter." said Said scorpius. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ron's face turned almost turned as white as paper as his eyes widened and this jaw dropped. Then the colour in his face turned as red as his hair had once been. His hands clenched into fists and this eyes became squinted. "ROSE!"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello there folks_** **. I'm sorry this chapter is a little bit shorter than the rest, I guess that's what I get for wanting to update so fast. I was wondering if you all liked the way I format things in writing like my paragraphs.**

 **I wanted to know if you like them how they are like this**

 **or if you wanted more space separating them like so. Either way tell me what you think! p.s. I'm sorry but one paragraph was heavy inspired by twenty one pilots song car radio. I wrote on sentence and all I could think about the song so I was like "man I so need to throw in as many pieces of lyrics as I can here" cause I'm one of those crazy people who do that. anyways let me know what you think about my story, this chapter, my weird rants in the beginning of every chapter, or how you pet iguana is doing. please let me know your questions, comments, and concerns by reviewing or privet messaging me. thanks! p.s.s. I don't own harry potter.**

Rose and Albus waved to Scorpius as he grabbed his parents rist to apparate back to his home. Hermione had already pulled Ron by the ear back to there car so he wouldn't throw a temper tantrum in the middle of the station. This left no choice but for her Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry to walk her to and her brother to the car.

Albus gave his little sister a huge hug. "Oh Albie!" she squealed as he picked her up. But when he set her down she whispered something that Rose couldn't quite catch in Albus ear.

James was busy introducing his new girlfriend to his parents. Just then Hugo looked from James, to Rose, and then to where scorpius was standing minuits before, and back to rose. "So…" Hugo began, "are you and Malfoy a thing?"

If Rose had been eating right now, she was positive that Albs would break off the deal and start calling her "Nosie Rosie" again. "You think what?! Oh Merlin no! We're just friends, and he's even better friends with Al than me. Also i'm twelve. I find that a very unsuitable age to date."

"Oh, okay. I was just wondering to know if needed you to cast a noise cancellation charm on my room or not for when we get home. Although you might need to anyways since dad is definitely going to explode soon."

"I would if I could, but I can't so I shan't," Rose replied. "No magic outside of Hogwarts remember? Just ask mum once we get home."

With that, Rose and Hugo's aunt and uncle walked them back to there car. When they got there Ron's face was red and Hermione looked very pale. No one spoke. They just sat there in silence. Rose was mentally begging her mom to turn on the car radio so they wouldn't sit in silence and just here everyone lungs deflate, and she knew that her dad's was filled with fire. She began to ponder of something terrifying. Her dad screaming at her for befriending a Malfoy. There would be no sound to hide behind other than her dad screaming. But ron stayed silent. The radio stayed silent. The Weasleys sat in silence.

The silence stayed there until they entered their little home. Hermione rushed upstairs with Hugo. Ron began yelling his head off at Rose. "A MALFOY ROSIE A MALFOY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET TOO FRIENDLY WITH HIM. NOW YOU'RE ALL OVER THE SON OF A FERRET! NEXT THING I KNOW IS THAT HE'S GOING TO TAKE YOU TO MALFOY MANOR AND HAVE HIS FAMILY TORTURE YOU AND YOUR MOTHER WHAT YOUR BROTHER AND I ARE LOCKED-"

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY" the woman's voice boomed across the house. Ron turned his head towards the voice of the woman and swallowed.

"Mum." he said worryingly. The room was silent just like the car, except this time you could hear rose sniffing her nose from crying.

"You," said Molly Weasley in the most stern voice Rose had ever heard, "me, the burrow, now."

"Bu-"

"NO BUTS RONALD" and with that both rose's father and grandmother apparated away. Then she fell on her knees and began crying. Hermione ran up to rose from where she appeared next to her mother-in-law after she retrieved her. Hermione sat on the floor and cradled Rose. She pushed her face into her the crook of her mother's arm and chest.

"Why do I always mess up." she sobbed. "I tried to be man to him but he was too nice then Albus and him became friends and we were in the same house. I tried to ignore him by staying in the library but he was always there too and we just became friends."

"It's okay rosie, it's okay" her mum said as she rocked her back and forth. That's when hermione decided to tell rose what happened all those years ago at malfoy manor. Why ron hates the malfoy family so much, and why he was afraid of there little girl getting hurt.

Hermione and rose stayed there, sprawled on the kitchen floor crying. Hermione telling her about Bellatrix Lestrange and how Scorpius father, Draco, just stood there and watched her being tortured with the rest of his family. But then she told her about how Draco wouldn't say if harry was Harry, and how Draco let himself be disarmed because he didn't want to hurt his classmates.

Because Draco knew it was all wrong, and after the war he turned himself into the ministry and told him everything he did to help Voldemort, but Kingsley Shacklebolt wouldn't let him be arrested, because he didn't run away from everything was wrong and pretend it was right, but he told them what he did was wrong, and he knew it was wrong and that he should be punished for it. Because of this they let him go.

After a while Hermione and Rose had calmed themselves down. "Hey," said 'Mione, wiping a tear away from her eye. "Do you want some coco? We have white chocolate. Your uncle charlie sent it from Romania?"

Rose looked up at her mother and with a very serious face said, "As long as Hugo doesn't know." And he didn't.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. i'm sooooooo sorry for not posting in a long time. A Lot of stuff has been going on recently. I worked the midnight release of harry potter and the cursed child. I really like it and i'm dyeing to see the play. When i read the book it ended up giving me terrible writers block. My laptop wont connect to the internet so i'm using my mom's computer whenever i'm doing drivers ed to type, but with the writers block i don't know what to do. So I wrote this very awful chapter just because i don't want to leave you all hanging and i still haven't come out of my funk. I have now currently started school again, and i have choir practice and theatre rehearsals and band and cello and voice lesson and i'm so sorry that i have a lot of stuff going on. The next few updates won't be as good as the past, and won't be as fast. I'm so sorry. i f you have any questions, comments, or concerns please tel me. If you have any requests for things you would like to see in the next chapters please tell me. Thanks. Ps i don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.**

Rose was used to staying up till the crack of dawn and waking up a few hours later, but her body decided to sleep in until half past noon. When she got up all she could see was a small beam of sun coming out from her curtains. Thoughts about Scorpius apologizing to her made her happy, but then it hit her. Her father. Rose felt as though she couldn't breath. She began to throw her blankets over her. Her father hated her.

Ronald would try to make small talk to rose for a week but all failed. He never really did apologize to Rosie, and he didn't know how. That was until one day Albus came over.

"Rose Rosssssssse", whispered Albus into rose's ear. She groggily rolled over and put a hand on Albus face and then she pushed it away. Albus ripped the blankets off her bed. She was wearing fuzzy purple snowmen pajama pants and an old sweater, despite it being summer. "Nice jammies Rosie, just wait until Scorpius sees you in this." Albus chuckled.

Rose threw a punch towards the sound of the boy's voice. Then the door creaked open. "Oh rosie, trying to punch poor albus now are we?" rose's eyes shot open. It was scorpius. In her room. Looking at her in her pajamas. In HER BED. rose's entire body blushed. Then then she snapped.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?! And you?! What the in the name of merlin are you both doing in my room? And at this hour!" she said hastily in a high pitched voice pointing to the clock on her bedside table.

"Well you see here…" Scorpius and Albus started telling her why but she really didn't need to know. This was all because of her dad. The boys could come over so they could hang out. Albus and scorpius ended up staying there all night. They played muggle video games, flew around on brooms and watched movies all day and all night.

"What's this", said scorpius pointing to a device by the T.V."

"That, my dear scorpius, is an X-Box one Gaming system."

"What exactly does it do? I mean like what games? Could we play chess?"

"Oh poor Scorp, how did you ever live before us?" Albus turned to speak to Rose. "GTA?"

"GTA." she responded. At that moment, when they began playing, Scorpius fell in love with muggle video games.

All three of the kids ended up passing out around four the next morning but they vowed to do this every year, with the help of of course.

 ****

 **xXxXx**

"RO! ROOOOOO? ROSEEEE!", Albus screamed roses new nickname as he ran into rose's room with scorpius trailing right behind him. Albus was now a few inches taller than scorpius and rose, but he didn't tower over them. Now rose didn't know when this summer the boys would be coming over, but she knew they would. Luckily she fell asleep on the clothes she had on the day before. A pair of black shorts with daisies on them and a black shirt.

Albus opened swung her door open and put a hand over his eyes. "You decent?" he said.

"No i'm stark naked in nothing but a towel" said Rose Sarcastically. With that he turned around grabbed scorpius and pushed him in her room.

"Tell her"

"Oh so I can look at her practically naked but you can't?"

"IM HER COUSIN"

Scorpius knew perfectly well that she was dressed but he continued bickering with Albus. "OH YEAH AND SHE'S MY….. friend. Anyways she's dressed just tell her what we are doing."

"What are we doing?" rose said eagerly.

"Well", said Albus, "I don't want you to act crazy, but I,"

"Our parents" corrected Scorpius.

"Our parents got us tickets to the quidditch world cu-"

"WE ARE GOING TO THE WORLD CUP?!" Rose screamed and jumped up and out of her bed the ran to Albus and shook him "US. THE THREE OF US. ARE GOING. TO. THE. QUIDDITCH. WORLD. CUP."she hugged him and then scorpius and then she ran to her closet and grabbed something. Not just something. Her Chudley Cannons Jersey. She threw off her shirt revealing a tank top, and replaced her old shirt with the jersey. Neither Albus and Scorpius had seen the girl so exposed or happy before. Then she grabbed shorts, and ran past the boys in the doorway. "We are going to the world cup", she squealed and left towards the toilet.


	6. Chapter 6

In the past two years rose got really close with Malfoy and her cousin. You can even possibly say that they were the new token trio of the school, just like al and roses parents where. They have gotten detention together at least once a month, secretly gather in the room of requirement, sneak into the gryffindor dorms and steal James Potter's invisibility cloak.

No adventure they have had could ever be better than going to see the Quidditch World Cup, even better than blowing up dingbats firecrackers in professors Flitwick's class when he was holding pre-O.W.L.s for the first years last semester that they got from Ron and Uncle Georges joke shop.

Rose looked in the mirror and squealed at her reflection, quickly throwing on a pair of black denim shorts. The brushed her teeth and washed her face, and did her normal daily routine. Ro grabbed a small golden bottle next to the sink and opened it gingerly, putting the smallest amount possible of the glittery ointment onto her finger, and then applying it to her face. Her acne went away like magic. She applied a singular coat of mascara onto her eyelashes, and headed out of the bathroom in the midst of putting her hair up in a scrunchy.

She stood in the hallway for quite some time, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her wavy ginger locks were tangled and frizzy from sleep. Her eyes had bags under them from staying up the night before and reading about the lost city of atlantis. Her freckles where pale from the lack of sunlight, so they stood out as imperfections among her face and body. Her skin was pale. Rose was about 155 pounds, roughly 11 stone, and only 5 feet 6 in, or 168 cm. Her mother claimed that she couldn't get any taller. And she hoped she couldn't considering the fact that she passed up albus and scorpius by at least three inches.

She scratched the thought of her imperfections with the jersey on her chest. Nothing can make her day worse, not even herself. Rose scattered downstairs and turned the corner only to run into the one thing she was worried about, or should I say person. Both screamed as their bodies collided. Rose fell onto the towhead and he landed with a soft squeal. They laid there for a second, holding onto each other as if they were about to die. Then rose opened her eyes.

"What the hell malfoy!" rose shouted, breaking the silence.

"Rose i'm sorry I didn't mean to!" he said, sitting up, "I was just coming to get you I swear i didn't mean to run into you it's just that you were up there for so long and i…"

"Do you really thinks it takes five minutes to get ready in the morning Scorpius? Cause if I remember right last year you took…" Scorpius flung his hand over Rose's mouth.

"If I don't speak of this ever again, will you never mention that" scorp took a second to search for the right word, "incident ever again?"

Rose removed his nimble hand from her face and stood up. "Only of you give me a chocolate frog every train ride from now until we graduate."

"Deal," said Scorpius, sticking out his hand. Rose took it with the intention to shake on the deal, but scorpius had other ideas.

"MALFOY!"


End file.
